Darkness Has Its Advantages
by never-2-old-2-fangirl
Summary: "That's right, Your Majesty," Emma sneered. "I know your dirty little secret. I've always known." SwanQueen, Sassy!Emma, Dark!Emma Started out as a one-shot but will be multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was just after midnight when Regina's doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock, she sighed in annoyance and sat down the drink she had been nursing for what she realized had been several hours. She hadn't noticed the ice melting or the glass warming in her hand. She had a lot on her mind.

She rose from her arm chair, stretching her neck and back as she moved, and strode toward the door, wondering who the hell had the gall to disturb her. Not the most social on a good day, her mood had been especially foul over the last few days. It had been less than a week since the darkness had overtaken Emma Swan, and Regina had spent the better part of her nights trying to figure out a way to help her. As annoying as the woman could be, Regina did not want to see her lost to the darkness. For Henry's sake, of course.

She swung open the door, ready to give her late-night visitor a piece of her mind, and was shocked to find Emma standing on her front stoop. She was leaning against a column, arms crossed, with a disconcerting smirk on her face that made Regina question whether she wanted to slap her or kiss her. Maybe both. She didn't get to dwell on that thought long before Emma spoke.

"Good evening, Madam Mayor. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

When Regina didn't answer, Emma uncrossed her arms, pushed away from the column, and began to stalk slowly toward the door. She took in Regina's appearance- wrinkled red dress, black pumps she hadn't yet kicked off- and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Your Majesty, you're positively disheveled. I hope you haven't been up late worrying about little ol' me?"

Regina snorted. "As if I would waste my time on such a shallow subject." She realized she had unconsciously begun to smooth the wrinkles from her dress and quickly crossed her arms. She tore her gaze from the damn red leather jacket that Emma insisted on wearing so much. Aside from a slightly sinister new gleam in her eyes and and the untamed curls flowing down her back, Emma looked much the same as always. "You look remarkably . . . normal."

"You mean for the Dark One?"

Regina flinched. She didn't like hearing Emma refer to herself that way. "I suppose that's what I mean." She let her eyes move from the familiar brown knee-high boots up shapely thighs (not that she ever paid much attention to Emma's shape, thank you very much), and noticed something that was decidedly not a normal part of the Savior's wardrobe.

At Regina's confused frown, Emma gave a throaty chuckle. "Something catch your eye, Your Majesty?"

Regina felt a flush creep up her neck, and she hated it. She hated feeling flustered. Control was the name of her game, and Emma was much too adept at pulling the rug out from under her. She shook her head. She did not like where this visit seemed to be going and moved to retreat back into the relative safety of her house.

"I don't have time for your games tonight, Miss Swan. I need to get some sleep." Attempting to close the door, she gasped when Emma wedged her body into the opening and pushed back, leaning over the shorter woman with her face now mere inches from Regina's.

"You know, being the Dark One has its advantages." Emma's eyes flicked down to Regina's mouth, and she grinned wickedly when Regina compulsively licked her lips before she could stop herself. She leaned closer, forcing Regina to back up in to the foyer, and closed the door behind her. She held Regina's dark eyes with her own, their shared gaze not wavering until the sound of the lock clicking into place made Regina flinch and look away.

"It's late, Miss Swan. I really don't have time to listen to your silly speech." Regina walked to the living room, with Emma following closely. She picked up her glass of watered-down Scotch and headed for the kitchen, trying her best to ignore the woman chuckling behind her. Avoidance had always been the safest option where Emma was concerned. It didn't seem to be working this night.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Your Majesty, but you can't avoid me anymore. I'm immune to your dismissiveness these days. As I said, being the Dark One has its advantages. My current favorite being that I can say what I really think and not give a single fuck about what anyone thinks." She leaned against the refrigerator, crossing her arms and legs nonchalantly while she watched Regina rinse out her glass and place it in the drying rack.

Having taken a few deep breaths to steady herself, Regina turned face Emma. "I could swear you had been doing that all along, Miss Swan. You have certainly never hesitated to spout your off asinine ideations on a regular basis."

The barb did not inflict the intended damage to Emma's ego. Instead, Emma pushed off from the refrigerator and began to move around the island toward the sink where Regina was still standing. The predatory gleam in her eye had Regina retreating. She hated giving up ground to anyone, but Emma had the upper hand here. Regina needed to figure out Emma's intentions before she could regain control of the situation, and she was uncomfortably aware that she knew perfectly well what those intentions were. She was also loathe to acknowledge them.

"I've held back far too long, Your Majesty. I've been afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of what people would think. Not anymore. I'm free, you see." Emma smiled the smile of a hunter who knew she had her prey right where she wanted them. "I'm also free to call you on your bullshit."

Regina's jaw dropped at that. "Ex _cuse_ me?! _My_ bullshit? I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Swan. I assure you, I have never hesitated to tell you exactly what I think of you." Her hands gripped the edge of the island, glad to have it to hold onto as cracks began to appear in the walls that had been neatly compartmentalizing her world. There were some rooms into which even she was afraid to venture.

Emma tilted her head to the side, giving Regina a reproachful look. "See, that's what I'm talking about. Your level of denial is astounding. You think I don't notice how you look at me? When you think nobody's looking, I mean. You think I don't feel your eyes on me? On my legs, on my ass, on my chest?"

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. You're wrong. You don't know what you're talking about." She gasped as a hand gripped her hair oh, so tightly, and pulled her head back. She felt Emma's lips on her ear. She hadn't realized Emma had gotten so close.

"Don't lie to me, Regina," she whispered, her warm breath causing Regina to shiver and her nipples to harden in an instant. "I know you've had naughty thoughts about me. I know you're wet right now." She pulled Regina's head to the side, exposing her neck, and ran her nose over the sensitized flesh. "I can smell it on you."

A moan forced it's way out of Regina's throat, and she was ashamed. Ashamed that she had let her precious control slip so far from her grasp, ashamed of the sudden weakness in her legs and of the hot fullness between them.

"That's right, Your Majesty," Emma sneered. "I know your dirty little secret. I've always known. And you know what else?" She waited, knowing that Regina wouldn't ask, wouldn't play along, but enjoying the chance to tease. "I was looking at you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma closed the last bit of space between them, curling her long, lanky body over Regina's softer, curvier form and placed her free hand on the island in front of Regina for support. She groaned deep in her chest, and Regina felt it reverberate through her body, the vibrations settling into her core and turning it molten. She whimpered when Emma ground her hips into her ass. "Feel that, Your Majesty? I dressed up for you."

What the hell was happening to her? Regina didn't whimper for anyone, least of all Emma Swan. But the friction of Emma's hard length against her ass was sending shock waves along her nervous system. Her brain was short-circuiting, she was sure of it. The lips and tongue and teeth moving up and down her neck weren't helping, either.

When Emma took her ear between her teeth and began to nibble, Regina could no longer stay silent. "Fuck!"

"Oh, I intend to. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Releasing the ear, Emma used the hand still gripping Regina's hair to coax her head down onto the island. When Regina resisted, her hands still holding tight to the edge of the counter, Emma sighed.

"I know you want this, Regina. _You_ know you want this. Why are you still fighting?" She released Regina's hair and took a small step back. She let her eyes roam over the trembling woman in front of her. "I fucking love this dress on you. I can never keep my eyes off you when you wear it. Did you really never notice?"

Regina didn't answer. She couldn't. It took everything she had to keep standing and try to keep from flying apart into a million tiny pieces. The bit of distance Emma had put between them was helpful. Regina was able to use what little power she had left to stitch some of those pieces back together, only to have them slip completely from her grasp when she felt warm, soft, strong hands sliding up her legs and under her dress. Her knees buckled and she would have hit the floor, but Emma caught her around the waist and leaned back into her to support her weight against the island.

"Whoa, there, Your Majesty!" Emma chuckled. "I've got you." Satisfied that she wasn't going to fall again, she resumed her exploration of Regina's bottom half. "You have incredible legs, do you know that? Do you have any idea how many times I've watched you cross your legs and imagined them wrapped around my waist or over my shoulders?" She smoothed her hands higher on Regina's legs, dragging her dress up as she went, enjoying the smooth silkiness of her black stockings. Her eyelids fluttered and she released a guttural moan when she encountered impossibly smooth skin a little more than halfway up Regina's thighs.

"Are you trying to kill me, Regina? I've imagined you in stockings more times than I can count, and here they are." Regina whined when Emma withdrew her hands. Her touch was hypnotizing. "Easy, Miss Eager. I'm not going anywhere. I just need a better view." Placing her hand between Regina's shoulder blades, she urged her to lay her upper body over the island, and this time there was no resistance. "That's a good girl."

It occurred to Regina that she should be pissed at that, but before the thought could become action she felt her dress sliding up above her ass and warm hands drifted over her skin. Soon she felt Emma's lips gliding along the edge of her black lace underwear, and she even forgot to breathe.

"Fuck. You are so damn sexy." The sight of Regina Mills bent over her kitchen island with her dress up around her waist was enough to make her crazy. Add in the black stockings, garter belt, and black lace panties, and Emma was about to lose her mind. She considered ripping the garter belt from Regina's body or even reaching for a knife, but chose instead to carefully unclip each garter from the stockings and ease it down her legs along with her panties. She wanted the stockings and heels to stay right where they were.

After helping Regina lift each foot in order to completely divest her of the garments, Emma took a moment to stand back and admire her handiwork. The heels did amazing things for Regina's legs, not to mention her perky little ass. And the stockings framed her sex deliciously. Regina's excitement was beautifully evident, leaving her lips full, pink, and glistening with arousal, and her clit just peeking out from its hiding place. Emma swallowed a moan and licked her lips.

Apparently she had been staring a little too long, because Regina recovered enough to look back at her with a look that was a cross between worry and frustration.

Emma smiled, "Sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting, Your Majesty, the view from here is just so magnificent." Regina rolled her eyes and laid her head back on the island.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging. I know what you want. I know how much you _need_ it, whether you want to admit it or not." Emma stepped back up to her position behind Regina and smoothed her hands over her ass and thighs, now unimpeded by pesky clothing. She raked her nails across the tender flesh laid out so tantalizingly before her, gratified to hear a sharp gasp followed by a low moan.

"I love those sounds, Highness. I've dreamed about them. Have you dreamed about moaning for me? Hmm?" When Regina didn't answer, Emma once again threaded her fingers through her dark, silky tresses and lifted her head from the counter.

"I think it's time you participate a little more actively in this exercise. Don't you agree, Your Majesty?"

Regina didn't trust herself to answer. Control over what came out of her mouth was long gone, and she didn't like it one bit. Fortunately for her, Emma's patience was reaching it's limit, and she was more than happy to help the Queen find her voice. Regina gasped as the hand in her hair tightened to just this side of painful.

"Come now, Regina, let me hear that sexy voice of yours. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I've lain awake at night, touching myself, thinking about you, and had to stop myself from calling over here just to listen to you yell at me for waking you up. I think I could have come just from your voice." When Regina remained stubbornly silent, Emma knew she would have to up the ante.

 _To be continued . . ._


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanna do this the hard way, we'll do it the hard way. So to speak." Emma laughed at her own joke. Regina rolled her eyes, but she was a little nervous about what this 'hard way' would entail. Besides the obvious, of course. Her brain was starting to catch up to her body now, and it was working overtime trying to find a graceful way out of her. . . predicament.

"Let's play a game. I'll ask you some questions, and if you answer me honestly, you'll get a reward. If you don't answer, or if you lie to me, you'll be punished. Simple as that." She pulled Regina's head back toward her, appreciating the exaggerated arch it put in her back, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "And trust me, I'll know if you're lying, Your Highness." She felt a quick shiver run through Regina's body as her lips brushed her ear.

She allowed Regina to rest her head back on the island, and considered what her first question would be. Should she start her off easy? As she mulled it over, she began to prepare Regina for their little game. Sliding a brown boot between black fuck-me heels, she tried to kick Regina's feet farther apart and grinned when Regina resisted. It excited her to see that her Queen still had some fight left in her after all.

"Tsk, tsk. We haven't even started our game and you're already being uncooperative!" Emma knelt on the floor, running her hands over Regina's ass and trembling thighs and she went. With her face now level with Regina's sex, she allowed herself one deep breath, closing her eyes and relishing the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Her mouth was watering, but she wanted to make this to last, so she resisted the temptation to feast. Instead, she turned her attention to the game at hand.

She started with Regina's right leg, leaning in to place a soft kiss to the back of her knee. Moving upward, she gently kissed, licked, and nibbled every inch that she could reach, paying special attention to the delicate skin of her inner thigh. She loved that twitch in the muscle when she ran her tongue up high, not quite reaching where Regina wanted it most, but so close. And the shudder that she felt when she bit just a little bit harder, oh, that was yummy.

"Are we ready to cooperate yet?" When no sound or movement was forthcoming, Emma calmly switched to the other leg and was rewarded with a quiet groan. "You be sure to let me know when you're ready for our game to start, OK, Your Majesty? If you give me more room to work, we can have some real fun." Now she concentrated on the tender flesh closest to Regina's sex. It was torture for her to be so close without being able to dive right in, so she could only imagine how it felt for Regina.

A few flicks of her tongue later and she felt Regina slide her feet apart just a smidge. "Oh, you can do better than that, surely. Shoulder-width, please." Regina huffed, but, inch by inch, her stance widened. "Oh, what a good girl you are. That deserves a reward."

Regina bristled at once again being referred to as a "good girl," but before she could make her displeasure known, she was yelping in surprise at the sensation of Emma's tongue gliding through her folds. It was only a split second of contact, but in her aroused state it was enough to make her hips buck and her back arch in a way that was thoroughly pleasing to Emma. For just that short moment, Regina thought Emma's silly game might be worth playing after all.

"See how good girls get rewarded? That was so much fun, I almost hope I don't have to show you what happens to bad girls." With a quick squeak-inducing nip to a tasty-looking ass cheek, Emma rose from her knees to resume her position behind her Queen and splayed her hands across Regina's buttocks with her thumbs resting just next to her folds. The touch was maddening, and Regina shifted her weight from one leg to the other, making the tiniest squirming motion to try and get more pressure on one side or the other.

"Ah, ah, ah! Simon didn't say squirm, Your Majesty. Looks like I need to amend the rules of the game. You're not allowed to move without permission, and you aren't to speak unless answering one of my questions. If you need help following the rules, there _are_ ways that I can assist. But as much as I would enjoy the sight of you tied up and gagged, that's not what tonight is about."

Regina's eyes widened at that; surely she wasn't serious. As unaccustomed as she was to taking orders from the likes of Emma Swan, she didn't relish the thought of being completely helpless and at her mercy, either. The stakes had just risen exponentially.

"Now, then, what say we get started, hmm? What should my first question be?" As she decided on her first question, she began to move her thumbs in slow circles over Regina's skin, smoothing and stretching just enough to barely stimulate the inflamed tissues underneath. Seemingly oblivious to the state of the woman panting beneath her, Emma continued, "Ah, here we go. We'll start off easy. Yes or no: Do you check me out when you think I'm not looking? And remember, I'll know if you lie."

That was supposed to be easy? First of all, Regina could barely think with Emma's thumbs doing what they were doing. Secondly, she had been denying her feelings to for so long, even to herself, _especially_ to herself, that admitting them now was next to impossible. But if it meant she would get more of Emma's tongue, perhaps she would consider it. And it's not like Emma wasn't already perfectly aware that she had been looking at her.

Emma watched the emotions flicker across Regina's face. Even with her eyes closed and half of her face turned to the countertop, her struggle was obvious. Emma knew to be patient, especially with the first question. She knew that her patience would be well rewarded once the Queen's iron-clad control finally cracked. She kept up her gentle massage while her thumbs became slippery with the evidence of Regina's arousal. The desire to bring a thumb up to her mouth for another taste was strong, but she didn't want to disturb Regina's thought process. Just a couple of minutes later, Regina gave a slight nod.

"There's my good girl! But I need to hear the word, please. One tiny little word and I can give you your reward."

Regina huffed in annoyance. Didn't she realize how much it took for her to even nod? She had to focus. She could do this. It was just one word, after all.

"Yes."

It was so soft, Emma would have missed it if she hadn't been paying such close attention. She closed her eyes and breathed a small sigh of relief. There was always a chance that Regina wouldn't give in. Smiling, she leaned down to place a kiss on the small of Regina's back.

"You just made me so happy." Emma slid her thumbs inward, gently squeezing Regina's folds together and trapping her clit in the process. As Regina's panting increased, Emma rubbed her thumbs together, massaging the engorged clit with slick, slippery lips. Up and down, side to side, round and round, spreading heat and moisture until Regina was bouncing in her shoes, unable to keep completely still. She raised up onto her elbows, tossed her head back, and arched her ass up, trying to push into Emma's touch. And then it was gone.

"I'm so disappointed, Regina. I thought I told you not to move without permission." Emma withdrew her hands and took a step back from Regina's wanton display. Not that she minded such a display. In fact, the sight of Regina, shining brown hair flowing over her shoulders, expression of pained arousal on her face, ass and pussy on display, would probably be her favorite memory until the day she died. But the game wasn't finished.

Regina whimpered, her sex pulsing and needy and hot in the cool air. "Please!" Oh, shit, was that her? No, it couldn't have been her. Regina Mills didn't beg. The Evil Queen didn't beg.

"You beg so sweetly, my Queen, that I'll give you one more chance." She grasped Regina's hips and stepped forward to rest her own hips against Regina's softness. "I've thought of my next question. Have you ever thought about me while touching yourself?" Emma ground her cock into Regina, partly to tease but mostly to give herself some relief. Her own arousal was getting a little out of hand, and the silicone rubbed against her so nicely.

Oh, gods. There was no way Regina was going to answer that. That would be entirely too revealing. Let Emma Swan in on her fantasies? No way in seven hells. But the way Emma's hardness was rubbing over the skin between her cheeks was almost enough to change her mind. She briefly wondered if Emma would slide her fingers between them and . . . no! Regina refused to go there. She shook her head.

The slap stunned her. She heard it before she felt it, and for a moment Regina froze, forgetting to breathe, forgetting to blink, forgetting to think. When the sting of pain on her right buttock finally registered, she raised up on her hands and slowly turned her head, craning her neck to look back at Emma standing behind her. If looks could kill, Emma would have been nothing more than a pile of ashes on the kitchen floor.

"Sorry, Your Highness, but that was either a refusal to answer or a lie. Either way, you were a bad girl, and bad girls get punished."

"I'm going to ki . . ." Before Regina could finish threatening her life, Emma interrupted with three more smacks right on top of the first.

"That's talking out of turn. What a naughty girl you're being!"

Regina's head hung down between her shoulders and her breath hissed through gritted teeth. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pictured all the creative ways she could murder Emma Swan. Butcher knife through the heart. Feeding her limb by limb into the garbage disposal. Good, old-fashioned arsenic. But stubbornly breaking through her visualizations was the knowledge that what just happened had fucking turned her on, damn it.

"Your ass looks so pretty in pink, Regina. Do you need me to repeat the question?" Seeing her own handprint on the Queen's skin was an immense turn-on, and Emma couldn't resist rubbing herself a little bit harder and a little bit faster against Regina's backside. "Mmmm, you're driving me crazy. Now, answer the question. Have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?"

Again Regina shook her head. She wasn't even sure whether she was refusing out of spite, or to keep that last bit of control, or in hopes that Emma would spank her some more. Maybe it was all three. She wasn't prepared for the punishment Emma had in mind.

Kneeling once more, Emma used her thumbs to spread her open, marveling at the heat and moisture she encountered. Regina's clit was red and stood proud, aching for the touch of a finger, the flick of a tongue. Emma ached to wrap her lips around it, but this was supposed to be a punishment, so she refrained. For now.

Instead, Emma ran the flat of her tongue over each fold, ending with a swirl over Regina's entrance, finally getting a proper taste. She stopped here to indulge, drinking in Regina's arousal like a fine wine. Careful to let her tongue wander too deep, she then turned her attention back to her lips, kissing, licking, and nibbling each one, tugging gently, until Regina's legs started to shake.

Emma swirled a single finger through Regina's abundant wetness and began a torturous massage of the area surrounding her clit. She dragged her tongue higher and lapped gently at Regina's most sensitive area, which she had an inkling would drive the Queen absolutely mad.

This was it. This was hell. Regina was sure this would be how she would die. That damn finger that never quite rubbed where she needed it, but still kept her inflamed and throbbing. Add to that the warm, slick tongue teasing her ass and Regina could feel herself begin to break. She tried to fight it, growling, whimpering, tensing, relaxing, but it was no use.

"Yes! Damn you! Yes, alright?! Fuck! Just let me come!" The admission finally out, the fight left her and Regina slumped on the counter, sweaty, panting, and empty.

Emma wasn't done pushing, however. "Yes, what, Regina? I'm so glad you finally answered me, but now you need to say it out loud."

Regina groaned, but the walls were finally down. "Yes, I, Regina Mills, have thought of you, Emma Swan, while I masturbated. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Without warning, Emma slid two fingers deep inside Regina's heat, moaning as her body grasped and clutched at her desperately. Thrusting deep, she reveled in the feel of slippery, silky flesh, of the soft body underneath her, and of the fucking sexy sounds the Queen was making. Regina was in Emma's favorite pose, back arched, hair flowing wild, using the island for leverage to meet Emma's thrusts. Her moans of pleasure and grunts with each thrust of Emma's hand were driving Emma crazy.

"Yeah, yeah, right . . . fuck! . . . right there. Yeah, keep doing that. Harder. Harder! Please! Uh!"

Emma sped up her movements, snapping her hips to drive her fingers deeper. It didn't hurt that it also push her cock harder onto her own clit. If she played her cards right, they could come together. She added a third finger and chuckled when Regina yelled out.

"You feel so good, Regina. I've dreamt about this, thought about you in this exact position, but you are so much better than my fantasies."

"Stop talking and . . . uh! . . . keep . . . shit! . . . keep fucking, Miss Swan!" She was so close. Emma had kept her on the edge for so long and this felt so good that she didn't have the patience to deal with pesky things like emotions just then. The third finger stretching her felt divine, but she needed more to push her over.

Emma knew what she needed, but she wanted to fall over with her. When she felt the familiar tingling and tightening in her core, she knew it was time. She crooked her fingers down, rubbing, circling, searching for the spot that would put Regina in overdrive. She knew she'd found it when Regina's whole body shuddered and she thrust back hard, screaming her favorite expletive at the top of her lungs. Emma shoved her hand between the island and Regina's bucking hips, risking a crushed limb but not caring.

Regina cried out once more when Emma's fingers at last found her clit, tapping, flicking, teasing, and finally rubbing in firm circles while her other hand stroked her from inside. Bucking between the fingers behind and the madness-inducing pleasure in front, Regina came with an intensity that almost frightened her.

Emma felt Regina freeze, and then her Queen exploded in her arms, clenching, convulsing, pulsing around her, and with one last thrust of her hips, Emma came with a grunt. The sight, the sounds, the smell of Regina's pleasure added to her own. She closed closed her eyes and let herself fall, while still extending Regina's pleasure as long as she could. When at last they were quiet and still in a sweaty heap, Emma half-lying over Regina on the counter, Emma reached up, brushed Regina's hair from her neck, and placed a soft kiss there.

"You did so good, Regina. You are such a good girl." She was surprised when a hand came up to swat hers away. Leaning back, she found herself looking into chocolate brown eyes gleaming with lust, annoyance, and something else that Emma couldn't quantify.

"If you call me that one more time, I swear I will choke you with your own cock."


	4. Chapter 4

A shit-eating grin broke across Emma's face. "I just call it like I see it, Your Majesty. And you were a very good girl just now." Her laughter was muffled when Regina put her hand over her face, using her head to push her back so she could turn and sit on the counter. Emma marveled at Regina's ability to look regal while sitting on a kitchen island with her dress around her waist and her heels dangling off her feet. She slid her hands down to Regina's knees, parting them so she could stand in between, then gave a quick yank to pull her to the edge of the counter. The move caught Regina off guard and she grabbed the lapels of Emma's jacket to steady herself.

Why the hell was she still completely clothed while Regina was half naked? That would have to be rectified as soon as possible.

"So you think you that just because you're the Dark One you can barge into my home, assault me, insult me, and get away with it?" She raised her eyebrows imperiously. She felt Emma's hands creeping up under her dress and slapped them away.

Emma pouted, but settled for stroking up and down Regina's thighs. "From where I was standing, you were a willing participant. From where I'm standing now, I'd say you're still willing." Her white tank had ridden up and she could feel the evidence of that willingness on her stomach. She wrapped her hands around Regina's hips and pulled her in tighter, leaning forward to press moist kisses to Regina's neck. "Are you going to try to take back everything you said?" She asked between kisses. "Because I don't think you really want to do that."

Her instinct was to lean her head back to give Emma plenty of access to continue her delightful treatment of her neck, but instead she pretended to not be affected. And she definitely did not imagine how good Emma's lips and tongue and teeth would feel on her nipples. "And what makes you think that, pray tell?"

Emma had worked her way down one side of Regina's neck, across the top of her chest, and up the other side. Now she was paying due diligence to her left ear, so she didn't have to raise her voice above a whisper to answer, "Because now you're free. Like me."

Emma quickly moved her lips across Regina's cheek and covered her mouth before the other woman had a chance to protest. Relinquishing her hold on Regina's hips, she threaded her fingers through silky brown hair while her tongue flicked and teased and prodded, demanding entrance more than requesting it. Against her better judgement, Regina allowed her lips to part under Emma's relentless onslaught.

When Emma's tongue finally slid against her own, Regina swore she saw sparks behind her closed eyes. She quickly took control of the kiss, exploring every inch of Emma's mouth. Her tongue glided along the roof of Emma's mouth, flicked over the edge of each tooth, swirled over gums and lips, and tangled with Emma's own very skillful tongue. She felt Emma's hands return to grip her hips and pull her tight once again, and Regina couldn't help but wind her arms around Emma's neck and grind her throbbing core against strong, rippling abs. When Emma moaned low in her chest and sent her hands exploring higher up, just brushing the sides of her breasts, Regina answered with a growl and broke the kiss, shoving Emma far enough away that she could catch her breath and perhaps think for a second.

"Ok, ok. Look. Here's the deal." She stopped to slap at Emma's roaming hands. "Will you give it a rest for one second?!"

"Sorry." Emma put her hands up in surrender and stuck them into her pockets. Her smirk did not convince Regina that she was truly apologetic. "Go on. What's the deal?"

Regina glared at her impertinence, but continued, "The deal is, I am not your "good girl," and if you insist on referring to me as such, this ends here and now. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And you can stop calling me "Your Majesty" and "Your Highness" every five seconds! I know you're just being facetious and I do not appreciate it." Regina crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance.

"Yes, Your Maj . . . sorry. I mean, yes, Regina." Emma bit her lips to contain a cheeky grin. Regina rolled her eyes, not fooled for a moment.

"I don't know if it's worth putting up with your impudence. It was bad enough before, but now you're completely insufferable." She made a show of looking Emma up and down as if trying to make up her mind, pausing when her eyes landed on the perpetual hard-on still straining the zipper of Emma's tight jeans. "Tell me, Miss Swan, is that thing just for show or do you know how to use it?"

"How 'bout instead of talking about it, I show you just how well I can use it?" Emma pulled her hands out of her pockets and started to reach for Regina once again, but was stopped by a hand to her sternum.

"Very well. But not here. I believe we've contaminated my kitchen enough for one night." Regina hopped off the island as gracefully as she could and peeled her very wrinkled red dress over her head, revealing a black lace plunge bra that had Emma drooling.

"Won't you follow me?" She gestured toward Emma with her chin. "Oh, and lose the shirt." Giving the blonde one more appraising look, she turned and started toward the living room. "But keep the jacket."

Emma was frozen in place, watching Regina walk away. She paid special attention to her swaying hips. After a moment she shook her head and started to struggled out of her clothes as requested before she remembered her powers and simply poofed her tank top away. Hurrying into the other room, she was caught off guard by a hand grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

Regina grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. This was no exploratory kiss; this was a play for dominance. Lips slid over and under, tongues battled, teeth bit. Emma bent her knees and wrapped her hands around the backs of Regina's thighs, lifting her as she stood back up. Regina wound her legs around Emma's hips and released a grunt when her back hit her living room wall. She wrenched her mouth away in order to catch her breath, moaning as Emma attacked her neck and ground her cock into her.

Emma sucked and at bit at Regina's neck, marking her with delicious red welts. When she sank her teeth in to the tender spot where her neck met her shoulder, Regina cried out. She grabbed a handful of Emma's hair and yanked her head away.

"Put me down!" Emma hurried to comply, afraid she had hurt her more than she meant to. When Regina regained her feet, she ran her hands through her hair exasperatedly. "You were about to make me come and I didn't want to yet."

Emma laughed in relief. "Um, sorry?"

"Just sit over there and shut up." Regina pointed to the couch and Emma sauntered over to sit. She stretched her arms along the back of the sofa and rested her right ankle on her left knee, the very picture of cockiness. That is until Regina rounded the sofa and planted one high heel on the cushion next to Emma.

"I could use some assistance in removing my stockings, Miss Swan." She smirked when Emma quickly sat up and reached toward the band holding her stocking in place. Shaking her head, she halted Emma's progress. "Oh, no, Miss Swan, I'm so sorry I wasn't more specific. I didn't say anything about using your hands. I'm afraid this task will require you to use your teeth."

Emma slid off the sofa and onto her knees on the floor, her eyes never wavering from Regina's haughty gaze. She leaned in and took the edge of the stocking in her teeth, teasing the skin underneath with her tongue as she did so. A slight fluttering of Regina's eyelids was the only hint that she had felt it. Emma drew the stocking down Regina's leg excruciatingly slowly, taking the opportunity to kiss and nuzzle along the way. She paused when she finally reached Regina's foot.

"You may use your hands to remove my shoe." Damn, but this little task was affecting her more than she had anticipated. Leave it to Emma Swan to turn a simple stocking removal into one of the most sensual acts Regina had ever experienced. She wasn't about to admit as much, however. When her leg was at last divested of all clothing, she simply lowered it to the floor and placed the other on the sofa, nodding to Emma for her to proceed.

By the time Regina was standing in nothing but her barely-there bra, both women were flushed and breathing hard. Emma stood up and waited to see what Regina would ask of her next. When Regina didn't say anything, just stood looking at her, Emma reached up and ran a finger along the edge of her bra. Her skin was so incredibly soft and Emma couldn't resist ducking down to run her lips over the swell of a breast. Regina let out a strangled moan and pushed Emma back down onto the sofa. Supporting herself with her hands on Emma's shoulders, she swung a leg over and settled onto her lap.

Emma ran her hands up Regina's thighs to her ass, using the leverage to briefly grind their hips together before leaning up to return her attention to Regina's breasts, sucking and biting her way up and down the edge of her bra. Regina gripped Emma's hair in tight fists but didn't try to direct her actions. The whimpers and moans coming from her mouth were making Emma wetter than she thought possible. When she began running her tongue under the bra, Regina decided she'd had enough and reached behind her back to unclasp it. She couldn't wait any longer to feel that talented mouth on her without any barriers.

Emma had imagined the moment countless times, but reality was so much better. Regina fucking Mills was sitting on her lap completely nude, and her dusky nipples were shamelessly begging for attention. Attention that Emma was happy to give. When she ran the flat of her tongue around and around the pointed tip of one breast, Regina arched back so far that Emma was forced to wrap her arms around her back to make sure she didn't fall to the floor. Emma continued to tease, skirting Regina's nipples while licking, nibbling, kissing every other inch of her breasts while she writhed, shivered, panted, and cursed above her.

"Miss Swan . . . Emma . . . " Regina growled her name and Emma knew playtime was over. She dug her fingers into the softness of Regina's ass and pulled her up higher to meet her mouth. Taking a nipple between her lips, she ran her tongue back and forth over it and savored the way Regina flinched and gasped with each pass. She took as much of the breast into her mouth as she could and sucked hard, pulling back only to bite until Regina cried out and then soothe the pain away with soft strokes of her tongue.

Emma's hands drifted down the backs of Regina's thighs, seeking heat and moisture, and she was not disappointed. She coaxed Regina's folds apart and encountered wetness that she couldn't resist swirling through. She once again took a nipple between her teeth, pulling gently and flicking her tongue over the tip, while sliding a single finger into Regina's heat. Regina cried out and shoved Emma's head away. She jumped off of her lap, stumbling a bit as she did, but recovered quickly and pointed to Emma's crotch.

"Off. Now." When Emma just sat staring up at the vision of beauty, power, and sex standing over her, Regina lost what little patience she had and took matters into her own hands. With a flick of her wrist, Emma's jeans were poofed away, leaving the blonde sitting embarrassingly erect in nothing but a black harness and her red leather jacket. Regina scrambled back onto her lap and leaned in to whisper in Emma's ear.

"Let's see what you can do, Miss Swan." With an evil little grin, Regina took Emma's cock in her hand and began to slowly lower herself onto it. At its initial invasion, Regina bit her lip and forced herself to relax. Miss Swan certainly thought highly of herself and their prior fun already had Regina swollen and tender.

Emma watched slack-jawed as Regina slid up and down the tip of her cock, her slick moisture glistening on the black silicone. She had a death-grip on Regina's hips, determined to let Regina set the pace. Never rushing Regina's progress, she watched as, inch by inch, she disappeared inside of her Queen. As soon as Regina's ass settled fully onto her thighs, however, Emma was ready. She put her lean muscles to work lifting Regina almost all the way off of her before bringing her back down with a flick of her wrists, snapping her hips up and grinding the base of her cock into Regina's clit.

The suddenness with which Emma had sprung into action caught Regina off guard, but she soon found her rhythm and matched it with her own movements. Bracing her hands on Emma's shoulders, she let the other woman set their pace and savored slow withdrawal and hard thrust. The swivel in Emma's hips hits her clit just right and threatened to drive Regina out of her mind. She saw the way Emma was watching her and leaned back to brace her hands on Emma's knees, gratified when Emma's eyes widened and her pace increased.

Holy shit, but Regina was limber. Leaning back that way, she gave Emma an incredible view of bouncing tits and greedy pussy. Emma took one hand from Regina's hip and brought to a heaving breast, tweaking a nipple and sliding down her slippery, sweaty body. When she reached the place where they were joined, she curved her thumb inward and sought out that delicious little nub that would push Regina over the edge. She quickly found what she was looking for and tucked her thumb firmly to one side. Emma applied a steady pressure to Regina's clit, pressing it into her cock as she fucked her.

Regina's nails dug into Emma's knees and her back arched sharply. She slammed her hips down onto Emma's one last time and kept them there, hips canting back and forth, as she came. She vibrated in Emma's arms, spasming hard around her cock, pulling, clenching, squeezing. Emma didn't let up on her clit, now rubbing in tight, unforgiving circles as Regina sobbed and cursed her name. Finally, Regina threw herself forward onto Emma's chest and they sat there for long minutes in a sweaty, gasping heap.

When her breath finally began to slow, Regina raised her head. Brown eyes met blue and Emma glimpsed a sexy mix of satisfaction, lust, and determination before Regina slithered off her lap and onto her knees on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina knew that Emma hadn't come yet, and she wanted to reward her for an amazing performance. Sliding off of Emma's lap, she knelt between her legs on the floor, dragging her nails down Emma's lean thighs as she went. She chuckled when Emma yelped and almost jumped off of the couch.

"Relax, Miss Swan. You were such a good girl just now and I think you've earned a reward." Regina saw Emma's eyes narrow at that and smiled to herself, adding, "I think you know that I don't get on my knees for just anyone."

Emma bristled a bit at having her own words thrown back at her, but she didn't take the bait, choosing to tease right back instead. She rested against the back of the couch and folded her hands behind her head. She couldn't deny that Regina looked damn sexy between her legs, but she didn't want to Regina to have her way too easily.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Let's see what you can do."

Regina growled, not appreciating Emma's flippant attitude. She was used to people being intimidated by her. She was used to Emma Swan being at least somewhat intimidated. Regina was used to always having the upper hand, but she certainly couldn't complain about the results of letting Emma have the reins for a while. While she wrestled with her inner conflict, she couldn't help but notice how Emma's posturing had conveniently opened her jacket to display her tantalizingly naked chest. Reaching up, she circled a nipple with the tip of a finger and watched as it puckered and tightened under her touch. Emma's quick inhalation brought a small smile to Regina's face.

"Sensitive, are we?" She took the nipple between her finger and thumb and gave it a squeeze, steadily increasing the pressure until Emma was squirming in her seat and moaning a tortured sound. When she would have brought her hands down from behind her head, Regina stopped her. "Ah ah ah! Simon didn't say to lower your hands, Miss Swan."

Emma raised her eyebrows but kept her hands where they were. Releasing the afflicted nipple, Regina dragged her nails down Emma's taut body. When Emma cried out and arched closer, Regina leaned in to run her tongue along each angry red mark, pausing here and there to use her teeth to add to her carnal artwork. When she once again reached Emma's lap, she sat back to admire her handiwork. Emma lay sprawled and panting on the sofa, a comely flush spreading over her chest, nipples hard, new beads of sweat beginning to mingle with the residue of their earlier exertions, and black silicone standing lewdly above her dripping sex.

"You look awfully hot in that jacket. Why don't you take it off now?" As Emma struggled to sit up far enough to remove her jacket, Regina wrapped her hand around the cock that was sticky from their previous encounter. Emma got one arm free before Regina began stroking, pushing the base of the cock into Emma's body with each movement. Regina grinned wickedly at the sight of the Dark One frozen in place, jacket hanging from one arm, her head thrown back, an expression of slack-jawed pleasure on her face.

A particularly powerful stroke snapped Emma out of her trance and she finally managed to shake her jacket off completely. She looked down just in time to watch her cock disappear into Regina's luscious mouth and started to feel light-headed. When mischievous brown eyes opened to meet hers, Emma collapsed back down onto the couch. For long moments, all she could do was watch, frozen, as Regina slowly and expertly took her deep again and again. That she couldn't feel it didn't matter. The visual alone was almost enough to get her off. Almost.

Regina felt her power return as she reduced the Dark One to a puddle of need. She had been obligated to perform the act many times in her life, but this was the first time she had actually chosen it. Never in her previous tightly-controlled encounters had she deigned to offer, especially when it was so obviously expected. That Emma had not expected it was apparent, and that made Regina feel that much more in control. Moving her hands to Emma's knees, Regina raked her nails up the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, stopping when she reached the heat of her sex. Emma screamed through gritted teeth and her hips bucked up from the sofa, but Regina was prepared and managed to avoid choking on the silicone in her mouth. She ran two fingers over Emma's soaked folds, humming in satisfaction at the wetness she found. She swirled her fingers around Emma's entrance, teasing the overheated flesh until Emma was crying out to be filled.

"For fuck's sake, Regina, fuck me!" A wordless shout escaped her mouth when Regina thrust two fingers deep inside. Emma needed to hold on to something, something to ground her, so she reached behind her to grab the back of the couch in one hand and down to rest the other on Regina's head. Not to control, but to remind herself that this was real, that Regina was there and she was there and what she was feeling was real. Regina's fingers inside her felt, well, magical. Each thrust seemed to hit deeper and open her wider until she thought she would break in two. When Regina slipped in a third finger alongside the others, curses and pleas filled the room.

"Fuck! Yes! That's . . . oh, that's so good. Fuck! I need . . . I need . . . shit, I need . . ." Emma looked down once more to watch Regina's mouth working up and down her cock. It was so sexy. But is wasn't enough. "Your mouth. Please, I need your mouth on me!" She reached down to unbuckle her harness, tossing it to the side as quickly as she could.

Regina was on her in an instant, all soft lips and strong tongue and teasing, scraping teeth. She sucked each fold into her mouth, treating Emma like the most delicious morsel of ambrosia she had ever encountered. She hadn't realized how much she had been craving this woman, but now she was determined to slake her thirst. Fingers still thrusting hard and deep, Regina settled her mouth's attention on Emma's clit, circling and circling and circling with the tip of her tongue until Emma was almost weeping in frustration.

The first firm swipe of Regina's tongue had Emma's hips shooting up off the sofa yet again. And when Regina wrapped her lips around her clit and softly sucked, Emma fisted her hands in Regina's hair and hung on for dear life. With an evil crook of her fingers and a few well-placed flicks of her tongue, Regina drew out the orgasm that had been tickling the base of Emma's spine since Regina had first mounted her. Emma thrust herself against Regina's mouth, thighs locked and trembling as she rode wave after wave of pleasure.

When Emma's body had finally relaxed enough, Regina withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. She couldn't get enough of Emma; she wanted every last drop. She hummed her contentment and the vibrations were too much for Emma's overly-sensitized body to handle. She let out an undignified squeak and pushed Regina's head away. The face looking up at her from between her legs was not a happy one.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit sensitive at the moment." Emma reached out a hand and was relieved when Regina took it in her own. She pulled Regina up and beckoned her to resume her earlier position astride her lap. Wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder and sighed. "I really needed this. I've been . . . struggling."

Regina nodded her understanding. "I know. And I'm glad you came to me." She sensed an impending sarcastic remark and clapped a hand over Emma's mouth. "DON'T say it."

Emma chuckled behind the hand. When it didn't immediately move away, she stuck out her tongue and licked the palm. Regina sneered in disgust and jerked her hand back.

"What am I going to do with you, Miss Swan?"

Emma lifted her head, looking at Regina with anxious eyes. "What ARE we going to do about me?"

A sad little smile played over Regina's lips. Cupping her hand on Emma's cheek, she placed the tenderest of kisses on her mouth. "I don't know yet. But I promise I'll never give up on you. You'll get your happy ending."

Emma hooked her hands under Regina's thighs and stood, carrying her squealing toward the staircase. "I'll show you a happy ending, Your Majesty."

And she did.


End file.
